Payphone
by Cyanide Flowers
Summary: Kaishin- : Shinichi has made a terrible mistake…or at least Kaito thinks he has. Which leaves Shinichi calling at a payphone in London :Slight AU:


Title: Payphone

Pairing: Kaishin (Kaito x Shinichi)

Summary: Shinichi has made a terrible mistake…or at least Kaito thinks he has. Which leaves Shinichi calling at a payphone in London :Slight AU:

A/N: This story was born due to Maroon 5's song, Payphone. No, it doesn't really fit the story that well, but that was where I got my inspiration. And yeah…be prepared for extreme angst. Dangit, that seems to be all I'm writing recently. But don't worry, there will be happier stories on the way!

Shinichi rushed through the pouring rain, not stopping as he ran through the streets of London. The water drenched through his coat, made him even more miserable than he was to begin with.

Quickly, he reached a telephone booth and shoved himself into it. He fumbled clumsily in his pocket for change, and his fingers brushed along the rough edges of coins. He pulled them out, cool in his palm.

He inserted them into the ancient machine with a few audible clicks. The phone was hastily grabbed off its hook and numbers punched in with a scary efficiency. There was a ring, and Shinichi crossed his fingers, forgetting his hate of the stupid superstitions.

_Brrrrrring._

Hoping.

_Brrrrrring._

Wishing.

_Brrrrrring._

Needing.

_Brrrrrring_-click.

"Moshi-moshi, Kuroba Kaito at your service."

The voice at the other end was curious and open. A breath of relief was let out that there was a reply.

"Kaito..."

At this, the voice became frosty and resentful.

"Oh...It's _you_."

"Kaito, I'm s-"

"No one wants to hear your stupid apologies!"

"Kaito..."

"We broke up over a month ago, I'm going to ask Aoko out any day now, and you'll be out of my life for good. Got it?"

"Kaito, if you had wanted to get together with her, wouldn't you have asked her out already? You still want to be with me, right?"

"No, you presumptious idiot! I just happen to have a human heart and am quite delicate with romantic matters, unlike you, you ungrateful fool!" Kaito spat out.

"I'm not heartless, Kaito. I just make mistakes, and sometimes they're worse than they should be. And I've been trying to tell you that."

"...You're a _monster_. I didn't listen to you because that wasn't a mistake. No one with a heart would tell someone that they LOVED them and was in a relationship, and then go and make out with another person, and tell them 'Kaito? Kaito doesn't matter. He's just a toy.' That's all I was to you, Kudo, a freaking TOY! And that is something I can't TOLERATE! You MONSTER!"

"Back to last name basis are we, Kaito? Well, let me tell you this. I have never said anything like that in my life about you and never will."

"You freaking LIAR. You narcissistic stupid idiotic lying MONSTER!"

"Kaito..."

"You don't have a heart, so stop pretending you do!"

Shinichi gulped harshly, his vision sliding slightly. There was an unbidden rawness to his voice as he shakily replied.

"Well then, if I don't have a heart, I'm Monstre Charmant."

"Yeah, the Charming Monster is a well and good title for you. Except the fact that you have no heart. No rabbit to help you live or die."

"Kaito...you are my rabbit, my heart. I love you more than you can imagine, and I know you have the best imagination of anyone I have ever met. Kaito...just...don't leave me. Please!"

"I don't believe you, see your voice is breathless and shaky, most likely having some sort of interaction with another trashy individual you beast..."

And that was when Shinichi let the tears fall, staining the ground gray and making everything go hot and blurry and painful. Choking down a sob, he forced the words out.

"That's...becuase...I'm...crying...you...i-idiot-t...K-kai-to-o..."

And he broke down completely, letting his ex-boyfriend know exactly how miserable he was. He wailed and sobbed, crying his heart out, tears falling down his face in waves.

Kaito stared down at his cellphone in surprise. Shinichi had never cried, not once for all the years he'd known him. Even his parents had only seen him cry once, and that was when he was a newborn child. His expression grew solemn as he realized that in his own confusion and hate, he had hurt Shinichi, the man that he had once loved; hurt him bad enough that he may not ever be fixed.

Eventually Shinichi's harsh breathing and broken spirit had built up enough of a shield for him to whisper into the phone he still held with an iron grip. "Hello...Are you still there...Kaito?"

His heart jumps into his throat and his walls crumble a bit when a familiar chuckle reaches his ears. "Yeah, Kudo, I'm still here."

Shinichi swallowed hard. "I...I'm sorry. I don't know why you thought someone else was me and ws saying those things, but I can still apologize for hurting you, even unintentionally. Please...I'm sorry."

The chuckle sounded again, and if he strained his ears, he was almost sure he could hear an echo from far away. "Yeah, I know. I heard you before, when you...cried."

At that point, the voice dipped into shame and a bit of guilt. Shinichi almost missed it though, as a slightly less elusive echo reached him.

Kaito drew in a deep breath. "Okay, Shinichi, I need you to close your eyes, don't open them until I tell you to."

Confused and still shaken, Shinichi did as he instructed, leaning his head back against the cool metal and glass that made up his little world at the moment.

Kaito stepped forward, step by step. "Shinichi...I'm sorry. I was hurtful and mean, and I guess I just jumped to conclusions. I don't know why I hated you, and don't get me wrong, even if you manage to use your graces to lure me back in, Monstre Charmant, I'm not going to jump back into your arms like a trained animal. But...I'm sorry. And...you can open your eyes now."

Shinichi slowly opened his eyes after standing up tentatively. He stared at his reflection that wasn't just a reflection anymore. Kuroba Kaito stood there, a small, sad smile on his face. Shinichi's eyes began to water again, and he managed to get a watery smile and a wave in.

"But, Kaito-I thought you were in Japan, I mean..."

"I guess I just can't ever escape you. There was really no reason to come, except for perhaps my job, but I guess I could have chosen pretty much anywhere in the world, but...I guess there was a reason Holmes had so many fans."

Shinichi smiled. "I guess so."

A/N: Okay, the whole Monstre Charmant thing is a reference to Gosick (epic anime BTW, watch it!)

The story goes that there was a little girl who was a monster, and there was her protector, a rabbit. It held her heart, and when the townspeople came to take her away and killed the rabbit, they discovered her dead. Or something like that….watch the anime to be sure, please! It's nearish to the end of it though….

Hope you liked it, and if not, then sorry. Bye!


End file.
